PRINCESA PROHIBIDA
by Vegeta'z girL
Summary: -Se que estoy haciendo mal, pero... Yo lo amo, lo amo mas que a nada- La peliazul lloraba. -No se que me paso, simplemente ella es mi vida ahora, mi princesa prohibida- Gohan se decia triste. Cuando te enamoras de la persona prohibida ¿Que puede mas? El amor o lo correcto. Gohan y Bra se pusieron en la situacion mas dificil de todas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente bonita, hace mucho que no escribía para ustedes, si recuerdan yo escribí 3 fics de humor que les gustaron, así que después de leer la historia_**un pequeño respiro**_de **AlexanderMan **que es una historia buenisima**, **me enamore de esta pareja y decidí escribir sobre ellos, no es humor es drama así que haber si les gusta, si no les gusta la pareja no lo lean, no sean irrespetuosos porfaa. Bueno ojala les guste y háganmelo saber con un review.

DBZ no me pertenece es de Akira Toriyama.

**PRINCESA PROHIBIDA**

**Capitulo 1: Vidas paralelas.**

Era una mañana común y corriente en la Capsule Corp. Bulma se encontraba preparando el desayuno, Vegeta entrenaba en su cámara de gravedad, Trunks se alistaba para el trabajo y Bra se alistaba para el colegio, la princesa se miraba en el espejo y a sus dieciocho años no podía pedir nada más. Se aliso su falda escolar negra y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días mami- Dio un beso en la mejilla a su atareada progenitora.

-Hola mi cielo, un favor, ve por tu padre a la cámara de gravedad mientras yo voy por tu hermano- Bulma pidió a su hija la cual acepto sonriente.

-Claro mami- Sonrió la chica y se dirigió al jardín.

Toco en la puerta de la cámara y nada, toco más fuerte pero no había respuesta, un poco molesta toco el botón del comunicador.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAA- Grito con esos pulmones heredados de su madre.

Vegeta cayó al suelo al escuchar semejante grito, por parte de su hija, antes de eso se encontraba meditando, pero su meditación se vio interrumpida por su princesita.

-Pero qué demonios te pasa Bra- El príncipe Abrió la puerta visiblemente enojado.

-Hola papi- Su hija le sonrió encantadoramente a lo que el príncipe rodo los ojos, esa niña tenía las mismas mañas que su madre, hacerlo enojar y después sonreírle y dejarle caer las pestañas, a Bulma le costaba más trabajo convencerlo pero para Bra era pan comido.

-Si venias a saludar pues HOLA y vete porque estoy entrenando- Vegeta dijo en el tono más amable que encontró.

-Ash papá tu siempre tan grosero, pero bueno mami dice que ya está listo el desayuno y mejor te das prisa porque es omelette con tocino, y Trunks y yo tenemos mucha hambre- Dijo ya un poco más seria Bra, a lo que su padre cerró la puerta de la cámara de Gravedad y fue con ella hasta el comedor.

-Buenos días fea, Hola papá- Saludo Trunks el cual ya estaba sentado esperando a comer.

-Cállate Trunks, no eres simpático- Bra dijo con tono normal, siempre se llevaba pesado con su hermano.

-Cuando te vas a poner a entrenar sabandija, ya te pareces a las nenas que tiene Kakaroto- Recrimino el príncipe.

-Ah, sí papá es que he tenido mucho trabajo- Se excuso el peli lila.

-Patrañas- Respondió el príncipe.

-Bueno, bueno ya está la comida, buen provecho- Bulma acomodo la ultima bandeja en la mesa y sus tres sayajines comenzaron a devorar.

Al terminar el desayuno el primero en ausentarse fue Trunks, Bra también se disponía a irse pero su padre la detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Dijo Vegeta en tono más serio de lo habitual.

-Ay papito, la edad ya te está afectando, ya no te acuerdas de las cosas, me voy a la escuela- Dijo con dulzura la peliazul.

-Me matas de la risa Mocosa- Vegeta dijo con el seño fruncido, Bulma escapo una risa ya que Vegeta se veía muy chistoso diciendo la palabra risa.- Me refiero que a donde crees que vas vestida así- El moreno señalo la falda de su hija en manera despectiva.

-¿Esta muy larga verdad?- Bra menciono inocentemente y a su padre le salió una gota de sudor.

-Ya no digas estupideces y ve a cambiarte- Ordeno el príncipe.

-Pero papi, esto es la moda- La princesa hizo un puchero.

-Y en Vegetasei la moda era matar descontroladamente y jugar con los miembros destrozados de las víctimas, pero no por eso lo hago mocosa- Vegeta dijo despreocupado, a lo que Bulma y Bra hicieron cara de susto.

-Pero que moda más fea- Dijo Bra.

-Lo mismo digo mocosa- El príncipe respondió.

-Ya Vegeta déjala, esa falda me costó mucho dinero y además esta bellísima- Bulma intervino.

-Ay papi, solo para que veas cuanto te quiero, me pondré medias oscuras debajo, pero solo porque hoy estoy de buen humor- Dijo la joven y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Tienes que ser mas paciente con ella, es una joven hermosa, déjala ser- Bulma añadió tranquila.

-Yo también soy hermoso mujer, déjame ser- Vegeta le volteo las palabras a su esposa, Bulma solo sonrió, no cabe duda que genio y Figura hasta la sepultura, pensó.

Bra bajo las escaleras, ya con medias oscuras debajo, su padre le dio la mirada de aprobación y se dirigió al colegio. Al llegar se encontró con su mejor amiga Pan en su casillero.

-Hola Bra- Saludo animada la nieta de Goku.

-Hola cuñada- Bra también saludo, pero haciendo enrojecer a la morena. Pan estaba perdidamente enamorada de Trunks y para este último, la pelinegra no le era indiferente, pero aun no se daba nada oficial entre ellos, por lo que siempre Bra los molestaba.

-Ash Bra, ya vas a empezar- Dijo sonrojada la pelinegra.

-Bueno, ya era solo broma, me voy a mis clases bella, te veo en el almuerzo- Se despidió la Peliazul, ya que su amiga era un año menor y tomaban clases distintas.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Pan y ambas se retiraron.

Mientras Bra caminaba por los pasillos hacia su salón, los chicos se embobaban al verla, sin duda era la chica más codiciada en el Colegio Orange Star, pero poco le importaba, la mayoría de los chicos solo querían una cosa de ella, y además se parecía mucho en carácter a su padre, por lo cual casi todos los chicos del colegio le parecían sabandijas, unos bobos que solo pensaban en deportes y sexo, aunque también había sus excepciones, pero los que eran respetuosos y pensaban, lamentablemente eran feos.

Mientras estaba en clase de Literatura en la cual analizaban la conocida novela Romeo y Julieta, Bra se puso a divagar, su mente pensaba en, que se sentiría enamorarse tan fervientemente de alguien tan prohibido, debió de ser muy triste, pero sobretodo muy apasionante, disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el ultimo, con esa persona que amas, enfrentar a todo el mundo de ser necesario con tal de ser feliz, en su mente se imaginaba a ella viviendo un amor como el de Romeo y Julieta, lleno de mil emociones, sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que algo así nunca le iba a pasar. Pero el destino le preparaba algo muy diferente a lo que ella se imaginaba.

Gohan estaba en su casa en la Montaña Paoz, había pedido el día libre para quedarse con Videl, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban solos y extrañaba a su mujer. Aun estaba acostado en la cama, su esposa yacía a su lado, comenzó a besarle el cuello para despertarla, y tal vez, solo tal vez podrían tener intimidad.

-Gohan para- Lo cortó Videl.

-¿Por qué?, Pan esta en el colegio, tenemos tiempo- Susurro con voz inocente tan parecida a la de su padre.

-Simplemente, no tengo ganas- La pelinegra se paro abruptamente de la cama, y se metió a dar una ducha.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Gohan para sí mismo.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama, pensando en que momento Videl dejo de ser ella, se comportaba fría con él, casi nunca le daba un beso o alguna caricia, por esta razón él pasaba más tiempo en el trabajo, pero aun tenía la esperanza de que las cosas entre ellos cambiaran. Le dolía decirlo pero a veces Videl se comportaba como su madre, él amaba a Milk, ella lo saco adelante toda su vida y gracias a ella él era un hombre de bien, pero ahí estaba el asunto, tanto Videl como Milk eran excelentes madres, pero cuando se trataba de ser esposa, todo cambiaba, Videl solo se dedicaba a pedirle a Gohan el dinero para los gastos, le preparaba la comida, lavaba su ropa, siempre tenía todo listo para él, pero cuando él intentaba quererla, ella se alejaba y ponía un muro entre ellos, desgraciadamente ella llevaba ya algunos años así. Por su mente paso la interrogante de si, tal vez y solo tal vez, su padre se habría ido por esa razón, porque Milk no era amorosa, o si tal vez había buscado otra mujer, pero ese pensamiento desapareció rápido, su padre era demasiado inocente y demasiado leal para hacer eso, y Gohan tampoco lo haría nunca, no podría traicionar de esa manera a su familia, pero extrañamente la razón por la que nunca haría una cosa así, era por Pan, su hija, tristemente no era por lealtad a Videl, si no a Pan. Cuando Videl salió de la ducha, Gohan se metió, cuando salió, solo había una nota de Videl diciendo que iría a casa de su padre.

-Pues iré a entrenar un poco con papá, y pasare el día con Pan- Se dijo animado el sayajin.

Eran alrededor de las 11 de la mañana y Gohan acudió a buscar a su padre, lo encontró rápidamente, estaba entrenando solo en lo profundo de las montañas.

-Hola papá- Saludo Gohan con ese toque de alegría característico en los Son.

-Hijo, por fin vas a volver a entrenar- Goku detuvo su entrenamiento, y miro con alegría a su primogénito.

-Bueno tengo el día libre- Añadió el hibrido.

-No lo pasaras con Videl- Su padre dijo eso mas dando por hecho las cosas que preguntando, Gohan solo agacho la cabeza, Goku no era un as en los temas del corazón, pero le afligía ver a su hijo así.- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo hijo?- Pregunto.

-Padre, ¿Mamá, es cariñosa contigo?- Con todo el valor reunido Gohan pregunto.

-Jajá- Goku puso una mano detrás de la cabeza, como era típico en él, esa pregunta si que lo tomo desprevenido- Bueno pues ella lo fue, durante los primeros meses cuando nos casamos, después quedo embarazada, de ti, y se volvió más regañona, ya sabes cómo es esa Milk, eventualmente paso lo de Raditz, el viaje a Namek, luego vino lo de los androides y Cell, y bueno ella aun me alimenta- Dijo sonriente el hombre más fuerte del universo.

-¿Alguna vez buscaste a otra persona?- Gohan siguió preguntando, temeroso de lo que pudiera escuchar.

-Yo…Lo pensé, alguna vez, pero nunca encontré a nadie como Milk- Goku puso su semblante serio.

-Ya veo- Suspiro el menor de los hombres.

-Gohan, no te adelantes a los eventos, puede que esto sea un obstáculo en tu matrimonio, como cuando luchaste con Cell, dabas por hecho que ya no lo podrías vencer, pero sacaste tu máximo poder y lo derrotaste- Goku intento dar su mejor consejo.

-Tienes razón papá, daré lo mejor de mí- Sonrió el mitad sayajin.

-Pues entrenemos- Goku se transformo en súper sayajin fase uno. Gohan por su parte elevo su Ki a la transformación otorgada por el supremo Kaiosama. Comenzaron a entrenar, pero en la mente de Gohan seguía esa duda, ¿Qué pasaría si encontrara a alguien?, bueno quien sabe, eso nunca iba a pasar.

Bra seguía en el colegio, estaba en el tocador, cuando 5 chicas entraron abruptamente y cerraron la puerta tras de ellas, eran Katali y su sequito de amigas, Katali odiaba a Bra ya que en chico del que estaba enamorada, solamente tenía ojos para Bra, Katali no era fea, tenía el cabello rojo, buena figura, y facciones lindas, pero no era nada comparada con la Princesa Sayajin, a la cual envidiaba por ello.

-Miren quien está aquí, la tonta de Bra Briefs- Dijo con su voz chillona Katali.

-Vienes a ver en que me copias, arpía- Bra no se dejo intimidar por el clan de chicas que para ella seguían siendo perdedoras.

-Te portas muy ruda para estar completamente sola- Katali hizo una seña a sus amigas, una de ellas se puso detrás de Bra y la tomo por el cabello, dos más la tomaron una por cada brazo, la chica que sobraba se dedico a vigilar la puerta dejando a la princesa indefensa a merced de Katali.

-Vaya, tienes que traer a tu sequito de perdedoras, para detener a la maravillosa Bra, ya que sola obviamente no puedes- La peliazul, no se dejaba intimidar, ella era hija del príncipe de los Sayajins y doblegarse ante unas inferiores humanas, simplemente no era su estilo.

-Vamos a bajarte ese ego linda- Katali dio un golpe en la boca de Bra, al darlo con el puño cerrado, le abrió el labio inferior, después dio otro golpe a su estomago, Las dos chicas que la sostenían la soltaron dejándola caer de rodillas, Katali la tomo por el cabello le dio una bofetada y la dejo caer, y así sin más se fueron del tocador.

Bra comenzó a llorar, pero no de dolor sino de vergüenza, ella siempre se había sentido orgullosa de ser la princesa sayajin, la raza de guerreros más poderosa, a la que pertenecía su padre, el poderoso Vegeta, que diría de ella al verla así, sometida por unas insignificantes humanas, esos golpes no deberían haberle causado ningún daño, ella era una sayajin, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a su vida en la tierra, que se había olvidado de sus otros genes, de sus genes de guerrera. Como pudo se levanto, se lavo la herida y salió de la escuela, no quería que nadie la viera así, se fue a un café y mando un texto a Pan diciéndole que se encontrara con ella cuando saliera.

La pelinegra noto extraño el texto de su mejor amiga, así que también se retiro del colegio, fue hasta el café que le había dicho Bra y la vio, su Blusa blanca de botones estaba sucia y un poco rasgada, su cabello estaba alborotado, y en su labio había un corte notable, sintió pena y enojo, se acerco rápidamente a ella y la abrazo. Bra se echo a llorar en los brazos de su amiga.

-Pero ¿Qué paso?- Pan pregunto lo más tranquila que pudo, aunque sentía una rabia enorme, quien haya sido el responsable del estado de Bra, pagaría, de eso se encargaría Pan.

-La perra de Katali, me ataco con su clan de perdedoras en el tocador- Bra dijo con voz llorosa.

-Esa zorra, si hubiera estado contigo, no la cuenta la maldita- Pan dijo enojada, ella tenía extremo control de sus habilidades, había sido entrenada por Goku, y aunque era solo 1/3 sayajin, debido a su entrenamiento era muy fuerte, nunca golpearía con toda su fuerza a otra chica, sabía que sería injusto pero si le dejaría claro que con su amiga, es mas su hermana Bra, nadie se metía.

-Ellas lo saben, por eso me agarraron sola, Pan puedo quedarme en tu casa, no quiero que me vean así- Bra pidió.

-Claro, vámonos ya, estas muy nerviosa así que te llevo volando para llegar más rápido, pediré permiso por ti, tú estas muy alterada- Pan índico, su peliazul amiga solo asintió. La pelinegra marco a la corporación.

-¿Quién demonios interrumpe mi entrenamiento?- Contesto amablemente Vegeta.

-También me da gusto escucharlo señor Vegeta, soy Pan- Dijo la pelinegra, que ya estaba acostumbrada a la forma de contestar del sayajin.

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?- Pregunto impaciente el príncipe.

-Quería pedirle permiso, para que Bra se quede hoy en mi casa, ya sabe, noche de chicas- Dijo la hija de Gohan intentando sonar convincente.

-Noche de chicas, esas son cosas del diablo- Vegeta dijo.

-No señor Vegeta, nada de invocar al diablo, ni hacer brujerías, solo pintarnos las uñas, hablar de ropa y música- Pan menciono.

-Bah, mejor invoquen al diablo, eso ha de ser más divertido, mocosas- El príncipe respondió.

-Bueno asumo que eso es un sí, Gracias señor Vegeta, que le vaya bien en su entrenamiento- La pelinegra añadió.

-No quiero problemas mocosas, porque las mato- Dijo Finalmente el sayajin y colgó.

-Bueno, tu papá es todo un caso- Sonrió Pan.

-Si ya se- Rio Bra.

Las chicas se dirigieron a un callejón, Bra subió de caballito a la espalda de su amiga, se sujeto con fuerza y Pan emprendió vuelo a la Montaña Paoz. Al llegar a casa vieron que estaban solas, Pan asumió que su padre estaría en el trabajo y su madre con su abuelito Satán, pero al concentrarse se dio cuenta de la cercanía del Ki de su padre, y que estaba más elevado de lo normal, se altero un poco.

-Disculpa Bra, ya vuelvo, ponte cómoda- Dijo Pan y salió volando.

-Rayos, quiero volar- Se dijo la peliazul.

Pan fue hasta donde el Ki de su papá, lo vio practicando con su abuelito Goku y sonrió, a manera de broma y también para hacerse notar, lanzo una leve ráfaga de Ki hasta ambos hombres, los cuales voltearon sorprendidos.

-Apuesto a que has dejado de entrenar tanto papi, que te ganaría- Comento la pelinegra.

-Pan, es temprano aun, acaso no entras a tus clases- Gohan dijo a manera de regaño.

-No me cambies el tema papá, jajá, no tuve mis últimas clases, vengo con Bra, está en la casa, ¿Puede quedarse?- Pregunto la Pan a la vez que se acercaba a su abuelito para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro, sabes que siempre es bienvenida- Gohan dijo, y como no iba a quedarse si ya hasta tenía una habitación en su casa, de tanto tiempo que pasaba allí, a lo mismo que Pan tenía su habitación en la corporación Capsula.

-Bueno ve con Pan, seguiremos después, porque… Ya tengo mucha hambre- Goku se toco el estomago y mientras se despedía con la mano, se dirigió a su casa.

Gohan y Pan entraron a la casa, Bra no estaba en la sala, pero tal vez estaba en su habitación o en el tocador, Gohan se disponía a hacerles la comida.

-Pan, me hacen falta algunas especias, ¿te parece si vas por ellas mientras empiezo con lo demás?- Gohan dijo.

-Pero papá tengo que regresar a la cuidad- Se quejo Pan al ver la lista que su padre le había dado.

-Anda ve, y te aumento la mesada dos semanas- Gohan menciono y Pan salió volando.

Bra salió de su habitación, se había puesto maquillaje en el labio, para que Gohan no lo notara, no quería contar lo que había pasado, Bajo a la cocina y diviso a Gohan de espaldas, no llevaba su clásica ropa de ñoño como Bra opinaba, sino que llevaba un Gi en color azul, con una cinta roja en la cintura, sus brazos estaban descubiertos, dejando a Bra impresionada por el físico de Gohan, nunca lo había visto así, ella estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres musculosos, su padre y su hermano lo eran, pero había algo diferente en Gohan.

Gohan Sintió una mirada profunda, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con sus ojos azules, y su semblante un poco avergonzado, vio ese corte en su labio y se dirigió a ella.

-Bra, ¿Qué te paso?- Dijo el pelinegro preocupado.

-Nada, fue una tonta en el colegio- Bra intento no darle importancia.

Gohan puso dos de sus dedos en la herida, ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorrerles el cuerpo con el contacto. Gohan no supo que fue, probablemente tanto entrenamiento. Bra sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, no he comido bien, se dijo.

-Quítate el maquillaje, déjala cicatrizar- Gohan indico.- Esa chica debe ser súper fuerte, para haberte hecho esto- Gohan menciono.

-Yo, no soy tan fuerte como Pan, la verdad solo entrene una vez, un día, y me rendí- Dijo avergonzada la peliazul.

-Oh, ya veo- Gohan añadió.-No te gusta entrenar, lo entiendo- Sonó comprensivo.

-Si me gusta, es más quisiera hacerlo, pero mi padre es tan extremista, y Trunks apenas tiene tiempo- Se quejo la princesa.

-Sí, Vegeta es todo un caso- Sonrió el pelinegro.

-¿Tu me entrenarías?- Dijo ella en un impulso.

Gohan se sorprendió, no se esperaba eso por parte de Bra.-Claro- Dijo.

Ella también sonrió y se quedaron en silencio, sin imaginar que esa simple pregunta cambiaria por completo sus vidas para siempre.

CONTINUARA….

Les gusto? No les gusto? Regreso a escribir fics de humor? Díganme sus opiniones en los reviews… Chaoooo


	2. En las nubes

Hola lectores, quiero agradecerles por aceptar mi fic y todo eso, se que tal vez muchos difieren en cosas conmigo pero gracias por leer, si tienen alguna duda o algo díganme y yo se los contesto, bueno pasare a responder sus reviews.

**NebilimK: **Bueno si se que a muchos no les gustan esta clase de historias pero gracias por pasar y leer, y bueno esa es mi idea de cómo sería la relación de Trunks y Bra que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar.

**Kiara: **Si yo amo el Bra/Gohan, bueno si se que Milk siempre ha demostrado su amor hacia Goku, pero para mí la siento un poco mas recatada en los asuntos de alcoba, como que no se le hace tan importante mantener la pasión, aunque claro todos tenemos nuestra propia opinión, además yo lo acomode así para dar una explicación de él porque Videl es así, en fin espero te siga gustando.

**AlexanderMan: **Jajá si me gusta darle un toque de humor y Vegeta es ideal para ello, qué bueno que te está gustando, eso me pone feliz, y bueno desde que leí tu historia me enamore de esta pareja, obvio escribiremos de ellos siempre, tu también continua tus historias me encantan, y aquí está el segundo capítulo ojala te guste.

**Irene; **Te dejo en segundo cap ojala te guste y gracias por cometer.

**SOCRATEXX: **Me alegra que te guste disfruta este capitulo.

**Roxas: **Si bueno me gusta poner a Vegeta con humor, bueno si se que muchos no son fans del Pan/Trunks pero en lo personal me gusta mucho y me servirá para darle drama a la historia, ojala te siga gustando y gracias por comentar.

Hay dos **Guest** que me escribieron, ojala me pusieran sus nombres para agradecerles pero aun así gracias y que les guste.

Dragón Ball Z es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

**PRINCESA PROHIBIDA.**

**Capitulo 2: En las nubes…**

Bra estaba inquieta en su cama, ya era de madrugada y aun no lograba conciliar el sueño, tal vez era porque no estaba en su casa, o tal vez por todas las emociones que había tenido a lo largo del día. Se levanto sigilosamente y bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, tenía un calor infernal. Tomo con cuidado un vaso y se sirvió agua de una jarra, bebía lentamente el liquido.

-Bra, ¿Qué haces despierta?- Gohan dijo en voz baja, pero aun así logro asustar a la princesa, la cual del susto soltó un gritito y dejo caer el vaso, con sus hábiles reflejos Gohan tomo el vaso antes de que se cayera, dejando impresionada a Bra.

-Gohan, me diste un sustote- Dijo con voz entrecortada la peliazul.

-Disculpa, no creí que no fuera el único que no puede dormir- El pelinegro dijo avergonzado, abrió el refrigerador para buscar jugo, dándole brevemente la espalda a Bra.

En ese momento, la peliazul se dio cuenta que el Sayajin solo vestía unos pantalones negros un poco holgados, pero tenía el torso completamente desnudo, su perfecta espalda y sus brazos de infarto estaban a su vista. Gohan se dio la vuelta, dejando a Bra más que impresionada con su abdomen de ensueño, Bra se dio una reprimiendo mental, Gohan era como su tío o algo así, no podía simplemente poner a trabajar sus hormonas con él.

-Bra, ¿Tengo algo?- Dijo inocente el sayajin volteando a ver su abdomen, el cual se percato de la mirada de la peliazul.

La princesa solo sintió el calor inundar sus mejillas, se sentía como una completa tonta.-No no tienes nada, es solo que me acorde de algo vergonzoso- Improviso la chica.

-Ah, está bien, ¿Quieres jugo?- Invito Gohan.

-Si, por favor- Ella acepto.

-Dime algo- Gohan inicio.- ¿Por qué me pediste a mí que te entrenara? Vegeta es mucho mejor que yo- Indago.

-Bueno, una vez quise practicar con mi padre- Recordó la princesa.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_Bra se encontraba en su cama, profundamente dormida, como toda persona normal en un sábado a las 5 de la mañana, hasta que su paz se vio interrumpida._

_-Levántate mocosa- Vegeta entro con toda autoridad._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Un terremoto?, agarra mi ropa papá, no te quedes allí- Un poco adormilada pero alterada, la princesa menciono._

_-Que terremoto, ni que nada, no digas estupideces, vamos a entrenar- El príncipe dijo tajante._

_-¿Entrenar?- Bra dijo, después recordó, había hecho una apuesta con su hermano Trunks y su padre como testigo, si Bra podía hacer los quehaceres que le correspondían a Trunks en la casa, él la llevaría a donde ella quisiera, cuando ella quisiera, pero si Bra perdía se tenía que entrenar con su padre. Esto surgió después de que ella le dijera a Trunks que él no hacia lo suficiente en la casa, y que ella hacia la mayor parte de los quehaceres, su hermano la reto ya que él hacia trabajo pesado de la casa, y sabiendo que no aguantaría una hora, se dispuso a ver perder a su linda hermana._

_-Sí, entrenar, Metete en la ducha y te quiero lista en 10 minutos en la cámara- Ordeno el pelinegro y salió de la habitación._

_-Bueno, que tan difícil puede ser, siempre he querido ser fuerte como Pan- Se dio ánimos la peliazul, y aunque volver a su cama era tan tentador, se metió en la ducha, y se puso lista, llego a la cámara en 11 minutos._

_-Llegas un minuto tarde- Dijo en tono severo su padre._

_-Sí, bueno, que es un minuto- Dijo ella restándole importancia._

_-Un, minuto es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte mocosa, ahora dime, ¿Cuántos segundos hay en un minuto?- Pregunto Vegeta._

_-60- Bra respondió._

_-Haz 60 flexiones mocosa- Dijo el príncipe en tono fuerte, Bra solo asintió y comenzó a hacer las flexiones. Cuando iba por la 20, los brazos le flaquearon, pero siguió como pudo, en la flexión 30 no pudo más y se dejo caer en el suelo.- No te dije que te detuvieras- Vegeta reprimió._

_Bra termino las flexiones como pudo, pero la mirada de su padre era de decepción.-¿Por qué me miras así?, termine las malditas flexiones.- Bra se quejo._

_-Tu condición física es un asco, mírate mocosa, solo son 60 flexiones y ya estas jadeando- El príncipe recrimino._

_-Bueno papá, para la gente que no es una lunática, 60 flexiones son muchas- Dijo la peliazul, mientras se disponía a beber una botella de agua, cuando iba a poner la botella en su boca, Vegeta velozmente se la quito de la mano y la lanzo lejos._

_-El agua es un lujo que no te has ganado- El sayajin puro, encendió la gravedad de la cámara, la puso 2 veces la gravedad de la tierra.- Si quieres el agua, ve por ella- Indico Vegeta._

_La chica sintió sus piernas hincarse, parecía que estaba cargando 10 vacas en su espalda, su papá era más estricto que un militar, si Papá entrenara a los militares, no habría guerras ya que todos se morirían, pensó la peliazul, pero ella era una sayajin, tenía que alcanzar la maldita agua, no tanto para beberla, sino para demostrarse que no era una debilucha, a gatas empezó a avanzar, sentía que ya no podía, pero avanzo hasta llegar a la bendita botella. Vegeta saco una sonrisa de lado, si su hija fuera menos llorona sería una gran guerrera, se notaba en ella que era una sayajin de primera clase. El duro entrenamiento siguió pero al medio día Bra se encontraba llorando de dolor muscular en su cuarto._

_-PERO QUE LE PASO A LA NIÑAAA- Bulma le grito a su marido._

_-LA QUERIA ENTRENAR MUJER TONTAAA- Vegeta respondió igual._

_-MIRA COMO LA DEJASTE CHIMPANCE DESGRACIADO- La científica estaba furiosa._

_-SI NO LA HUBIERAS HECHO UNA DEBILUCHA, ESTARIA PERFECTA, TODO ES TU CULPA- El príncipe acuso a su mujer y se fue._

_-Aiiii Maldito Vegeta- Dijo entre dientes la peliazul, entro en la habitación de Bra con una caja de analgésicos.- Mi niña tomate esto, te vas a sentir mejor, y bueno el tonto de tu padre dice que no te entrenara, hasta que dejes de ser una llorona, pero no le hagas caso, ya sabes que es un simio- Dijo con voz amorosa Bulma, Bra solo se dedico a descansar._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**_

-Bueno, yo no seré como Vegeta, pero si te tengo que poner en condición física- Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.-Bueno obviamente iremos poco a poco, cada que te acostumbres iremos incrementando el ejercicio- Aclaro.

-Ahora vez porque quiero que tú me entrenes- Rio la chica.- Tú eres toda dulzura Go, ¿Te puedo decir Go? Ya sabes de cariño- Bra dijo.

-Claro, dime como quieras, excepto insecto o sabandija- Gohan dijo a manera de broma.

-Jajá de acuerdo Go, Bueno ya me voy a la cama que mañana hay colegio- Bra anuncio y seguido dio un beso en la mejilla de Gohan.- Buenas noches- Se despidió la peliazul.

-Bra, el sábado empezamos con el entrenamiento, si te puedes quedar aquí desde el viernes sería mejor, ya que empezamos a las 8- El pelinegro quiso ser comprensivo con Bra por lo que la cito a las 8.

-De acuerdo- Asintió la peliazul.

Gohan miro a Bra perderse por las escaleras y cuando ya no estaba, se toco la mejilla y cerró los ojos, reviviendo la sensación de ese gesto por parte de ella, pero posteriormente abrió los ojos de manera inesperada, sintiéndose avergonzado y pervertido, Bra era solo un año mayor que Pan, era como su sobrina o algo así, en que rayos estaba pensando, se mojo la cara con agua del fregadero, y se fue a dormir a su cama.

Bra se despertó sobresaltada, el despertador la había asustado, ya se tenía que arreglar para el colegio, pero antes de levantarse de la cama, se quedo pensando, analizando el sueño que acababa de tener.

-Gohan- Dijo en un susurro.

Su sueño había sido tan real, se había sentido tan bien, Gohan besándola, tocándola, siendo de ella.

-Ay, no no no , soy una calenturienta, soñé con Gohan, el papá de Pan, pero que rayos está mal con mi cabeza- Bra se regaño y se fue a la ducha, se baño con agua tibia, más fría que caliente, intentado limpiar su impura mente.

Gohan se levanto rápidamente, al voltear a la cama se percato de que Videl ya no estaba, probablemente se encontraba preparando el desayuno, no le dio importancia y se metió a duchar.

Bra se estaba vistiendo, debido a que pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de Pan tenia ropa allí, ese día se puso un vestido negro, tenia mangas cortas y se abrochaba hasta el cuello, era hasta un tercio del muslo y pegado al cuerpo, le quedaba muy bien, además remarcaba sus muy lindas curvas, se amarro su cabello en una cola de caballo alta, y se puso unos botines negros, se veía muy bien ese día, además de que con el maquillaje proporcionado, casi no se veía el corte del labio. Bajo a la cocina y se encontró con Pan y Videl, ambas preparando la mesa.

-Buenos días Pan, Buenos días Videl ¿En qué les ayudo?- Se ofreció Bra.

-Pero que linda luces hoy Bra, anda siéntate que ya está todo listo, solo esperemos a que baje Gohan- Dijo Videl.

-De acuerdo Videl- Asintió la peliazul.

-Buenos días- Saludo Gohan.

-Papá, te tardas más que Bra, ya me muero de hambre- Pan menciono.

-Pues a comer hija- Gohan dijo.

Desayunaron armoniosamente, a los ojos de Bra, eran como una familia perfecta, se sentía mal por haber soñado con Gohan, pero no era su culpa, era solo una adolescente, sí, debían ser las hormonas. Terminaron de desayunar, Bra se encargo de los platos.

-Anden chicas, hoy las llevo al colegio- Gohan dijo.

-De acuerdo papá, dame 5 minutos- Pan grito desde el segundo piso.

-Yo ya estoy lista Go- Bra anuncio.

Pan bajo apresuradamente las escaleras, y al ver que su padre se montaba en el carro la pelinegra se quejo.

-Ay no papá, vamos a llegar en mil horas, mejor vámonos volando, tu llevas a Bra, y nos dejas en el techo de la escuela como cuando eras estudiante- Pan sugirió.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Bra? Ya que por mí no hay problema- Gohan pregunto.

-Am, si de acuerdo, solo no vayan tan rápido, no quiero vomitar el delicioso desayuno que preparo Videl- Rio la peliazul, pero era más risa de nervios de que broma, de alguna manera de que Gohan la llevara cargando, la incomodaba, la hacía sentir intimidada, y más aun después del sueño que había tenido.

-Está bien iremos lento- Sonrió el sayajin.

Pan se despidió de su madre con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Gohan solo movió la mano para despedirse, se le hizo raro a Bra pero no le tomo importancia, ella también abrazo a Videl y agradeció por su hospedaje.

-Bueno pues ¿cómo te cargo?, de princesa, o te llevo en mi espalda- Gohan pregunto.

-De princesa, hoy traigo vestido- Sonrió Bra. Gohan tomo su mochila y se la puso en la espalda, después paso un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y la otra la acomodo en la mitad de su espalda, ella puso los brazos alrededor del cuello del Sayajin. Él comenzó a elevarse, y el corazón de la peliazul comenzó a palpitar de prisa, pero no era por la altura ni nada de eso, de alguna manera la cercanía con Gohan era abrumadora, el estar es sus brazos, la hacía sentir, ¿Nerviosa?, porque rayos se sentía nerviosa, conocía a Gohan de toda la vida y de los guerreros Z era con el que más se llevaba, pero es que tanta cercanía le recordaba lo que había visto ayer, debajo de esa ropa fea que Gohan usaba había un hombre muy deseable. Tal vez Gohan tenía un sexto sentido o ella era terriblemente obvia ya que él le pregunto:

-¿Pasa algo Bra? Te noto nerviosa, ¿Voy muy rápido?- Pregunto él. De nuevo las mejillas de Bra se pusieron coloradas pero esta vez Gohan lo noto más, ya que estaban a plena luz del día.

-Me acorde de otra cosa vergonzosa- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Bra, pero sabía que había sonado terriblemente tonto.

-Bueno, algún día me tendrás que contar alguna de esas cosas vergonzosas- Gohan le sonrió a Bra, pero no era una sonrisa inocente como era característica en él, era más bien una sonrisa con un toque de seducción, como si él supiera que era la cercanía lo que hacía sentir nerviosa a Bra. Ella solo se puso más colorada, se sentía realmente estúpida, pero Gohan solo dijo –Tranquila Bra, no le contare a nadie- Dijo y le guiño un ojo como símbolo de complicidad. El resto del viaje fue en silencio, Gohan las dejo en el techo de la preparatoria, le dio un beso en la frente a Pan que salió disparada ya que tenía que terminar un trabajo antes de la primera hora.-Bueno Bra, cuídate mucho, te veo el viernes si te quedas en la casa, o el sábado yo paso por ti a la corporación- Hablo el pelinegro.

-Yo, me quedare el viernes, gracias por aceptar entrenarme Go, nos vemos- Dijo la peliazul, y procedió a darle un beso en la mejilla a Gohan, como era habitual, se disponía a irse pero Gohan la detuvo.

-Hey Bra, si esas chicas te molestan de nuevo, no les hagas caso, tú estas por encima de ellas- El sayajin animó. Bra se sintió en las nubes, de alguna manera escuchar eso de la boca de un hombre como Gohan, era tan… Lindo. Gohan beso la mejilla de Bra y emprendió vuelo.

Entro en el salón de clases, Katali y sus amigas la miraban con burla, pero a ella poco le importo, por alguna razón estaba muy feliz y nadie iba a arruinar su felicidad, las horas de clase pasaron volando, en la salida, Bra se encontró con una multitud de chicas, las cuales miraban y murmuraban, acerca de un chico guapísimo, al abrirse paso por la multitud de chicas se dio cuenta de que el objeto del deseo era su guapísimo hermano Trunks que estaba afuera de la preparatoria, vestía un lindo traje negro, con camisa azul y corbata azul fuerte, usaba unas gafas de sol, Trunks nunca se arreglaba tanto a menos que tuviera una junta en la empresa o fuera a alguna fiesta, ella se acerco hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí Trunks?- Dijo Bra con tono normal.

-Bueno, me tome un tiempo para venir por mi hermosa hermana a la cual amo con todo mi corazón- El peli lila respondió.

-Aja, eso es casi tan falso como cuando papá dice que está de buen humor, ahora ¿A qué vienes realmente?- Dijo perspicaz la peliazul.

-En serio vengo a invitarte a comer a ti… y a Pan- Sonrió Trunks.

-Si bueno, ya me lo suponía, anda vayan a comer que no quiero hacer el mal tercio, si Gohan o Videl llaman, diré que estoy allí- Bra comento. Gohan y Videl eran estrictos en cuanto a las relaciones de Pan y bueno Trunks era más grande que ella, aunque por su sangre Sayajin no se notaba tanto la diferencia, Trunks no aparentaba sus 28 años, por lo mucho se le calculaban 21, pero como Trunks era un hombre maduro, tenía que hacer muchos meritos antes de tener una relación formal con Pan.

-Ahora ves porque eres la mejor hermana del mundo, te recompensare con lo que quieras- Agradeció el de piel bronceada.

-Eso quería escuchar, bueno chico enamorado aquí viene tu musa- Dijo a Bra al divisar a Pan.

-Hola Bra, Hola Trunks- Saludo la pelinegra.

-Hola Pan- Saludo Trunks.

-Bueno, me dan asco, los dejo, que se diviertan- Se despidió Bra y les soplo un beso.

Bra camino hasta su casa, tardo un poco pero al fin llego, entro en la cocina y solo estaba su padre preparándose un sándwich.

-Hola papá, ¿Y mamá?- Pregunto ella.

-Hmp, en su estúpido laboratorio- Respondió el príncipe.

-A ya, oye papi, ¿Me puedo quedar en casa de Pan los fines de semana?- Pregunto Bra.

-No- Dijo tajante Vegeta.

-Anda papi, es algo importante- Dijo la peliazul.

-No, en una de esas y se te pega la estupidez de la familia de kakaroto- Añadió el pelinegro.

-Que malo eres papi, si bien que el señor Goku es tu mejor amigo- Vacilo la princesa.

-Bah, lo que sea, por eso te digo que es un estúpido- Contesto en Sayajin.

-Bueno, pero déjame quedarme ¿sí?, prometo sacar muy buenas notas y no usar faldas en un mes- Negocio la peliazul.

-Nada de faldas en dos meses, nada de interrumpir mis entrenamientos, nada de fiestas o salidas- Negocio mejor el príncipe.

-Trato hecho- Sonrió Bra y le dio un tronado beso en la mejilla a su padre, él solo medio sonrió.

Bra esperaba que la semana se terminara, estaba ansiosa por comenzar su entrenamiento y la semana se le estaba haciendo infernalmente larga, contra todo pronóstico llego el viernes, después de la escuela fueron a casa de Pan, pasaron una tarde de chicas junto con Videl. Ya entrada la noche Gohan llego del trabajo y se encontró a las tres mujeres viendo un filme de romance, sonrió y se fue a la cocina para no interrumpirlas, se sirvió su cena sigilosamente, hasta que Pan fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-POR KAMI, PAPÁ QUE SUSTO ME PEGASTE- Grito Pan al percatarse de la presencia de su padre.

-Jeje perdón hija, no las quise interrumpir- Se disculpo el Sayajin.

-Si bueno ya acabo la película y tengo mucho sueño así que me retiro- La pelinegra se fue.

-Yo también me voy a la cama Gohan, lavas tu plato por favor- Exclamo Videl desde la sala y también se retiro.

Gohan asintió y siguió cenado, Bra se acerco a la cocina.

-Entonces a las 8 ¿verdad?- Pregunto apenada.

-Sí, te aconsejo te levantes antes y desayunes bien- Dijo amable en Sayajin.

-De acuerdo, bueno también me voy a la cama, Buenas noches- Se despidió la peliazul.

La noche en la Montaña Paoz transcurrió tranquila, todos dormían tranquilamente. El amanecer llego, Bra se despertó a las 7 de la mañana, se dio una buena ducha, al terminar se puso ropa deportiva y bajo a prepararse el desayuno. La cocina estaba vacía, por supuesto Pan y Videl seguían dormidas, pero Bra esperaba toparse con Gohan, desafortunadamente no era así, solo había una nota en la mesa de la cocina.

_Desayuna bien_

_A las 8 vengo por ti…Gohan._

La peliazul sonrió, se preparo el desayuno y comió rápidamente, lavo su plato y se puso sus audífonos esperando a que dieran las 8. A esa hora Gohan entro a la casa, llevaba puesto su Gi azul con su cinta roja, fue a la sala y allí estaba tumbada en el sofá Bra, bailando y cantando, él sonrió y le quito sutilmente los audífonos, ella pego un salto.

-Kami, Gohan me asustaste- Hablo ella.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo el pelinegro. Posteriormente miro a Bra, llevaba puesto un top rosa deportivo, su abdomen estaba descubierto y por lo pegado de la prenda, sus atributos resaltaban demasiado, también usaba un short de Lycra negro, llegaba hasta un tercio de su muslo, y unos tenis sencillos negros, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, y a los ojos de él, para ser una chica que no hace ejercicio, tenía una excelente figura, obviamente herencia de Bulma, pero a pesar de ser tan parecida a su madre, Bra tenía su propio brillo, algo especial. Gohan se comenzó a sentir nervioso.

-Bueno ¿Ya comenzamos?- Dijo animada la princesa.

-Ah… Si claro… vamos afuera- Balbuceo el Sayajin, y en su mente solo se decía Oh demonios.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Mi maestro

Hola hermosa gente de Fanfiction, espero que se encuentren excelente, les traigo una actualización de este fic que me encanta escribir y espero a ustedes les encante leer, de verdad me vuelve loca esta pareja. Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo ya que sin ustedes no vale mucho escribir, también gracias a los que le dieron Follow y Favoritos, cada que me llega una notificación me emociono mucho, ojala sigan comentando y leyendo, disfruten este capítulo.

Dragón Ball Z es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

**PRINCESA PROHIBIDA.**

**Capitulo 3: Mi maestro…**

-Ah…Bueno Bra, sube a mi espalda, vamos a adentrarnos más en las montañas- Gohan estaba un poco incomodo, aunque no sabía exactamente él porque.

-¿Para qué?- Dijo dudosa.

-Primera regla, no cuestiones las acciones de tu maestro- El pelinegro sonó casi como Piccoro aunque no tan mandón, Bra solo asintió. Subió a su espalda y Gohan emprendió vuelo. Al llegar al lugar, Bra se maravillo, había muchos árboles grandes y muy bellos, se respiraba un aire puro, había una paz inigualable. Bra bajo de la espalda de Gohan.

-Tu primera lección, va a ser el control de tu Ki- Gohan menciono.

-Ah ¿De verdad? ¿Podre volar?- La princesa se emociono.

-Bueno, vamos por partes, primero te enseñare a controlarlo, y después a volar- Sonrió el Sayajin.

-De acuerdo- Dijo ella.

-Bueno Bra, te pedí que comieras bien, porque vas a estar gastando energía, cuando le enseñe a Videl a controlar su Ki, ella se agotaba muy rápido pero no le costó tanto trabajo puesto que siempre había practicado artes marciales, pero recuerda que ella es completamente humana y sus poderes jamás se podrán comparar con los tuyos aunque jamás hayas entrenado ya que tu eres mitad Sayajin al igual que yo, así que no creo que te sea muy difícil controlar tu Ki- Gohan explico.

-Ok, entiendo, entonces ¿Qué hay que hacer?- La peliazul pregunto.

-Te traje aquí ya que es tranquilo, nos vamos a sentar, uno enfrente del otro- El pelinegro dio la indicación y ambos lo hicieron.- Ahora vas a cerrar los ojos, y te vas a concentrar, vas a canalizar la energía que tienes, entre tus manos, tienes que estar tranquila, no te desesperes si no te sale, ya que si lo haces, menos lo lograras- Dijo en tono calmado y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le hacía ilusión entrenar a Bra, ya que no había entrenado a Pan, eso lo había hecho su padre, y pues Videl ya no entrenaba o si lo hacía, al menos no lo hacía con él.

Bra siguió las instrucciones de Gohan, cerró los ojos y respiro lentamente, no había ningún ruido alrededor a excepción de los pájaros que cantaban alegremente, pero ese sonido no era molesto, mas bien, era relajante. La chica comenzó a concentrarse, sin dejar de hacer sus respiraciones, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, los codos en las rodillas y las palmas de sus manos estaban frente a su pecho, separadas por 30 centímetros aproximadamente. Siguió concentrándose pero nada pasaba, abrió un poco los ojos.

-Hey Bra, no pierdas la concentración o tendrás que empezar de nuevo- Regaño Gohan que también meditaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo sabes que abrí los ojos?- Inquirió la princesa impresionada.

-No lo sé, pero sé que tu Ki, estaba equilibrándose y ahora ya no lo está- Respondió calmadamente el pelinegro.

-Vaya- Dijo Bra impresionada.- De acuerdo maestro, no perderé la concentración- Dijo decidida.

Gohan sonrió, se sentía raro ser llamado maestro.

Bra procedió a seguir concentrándose, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, tal vez una hora o dos, pero Gohan no decía nada, ella creía la meditación era aburrida pero ahora que la empleaba, se decía a si misma que podría estar así por días, de repente sintió una pequeña energía entre sus manos, abrió rápidamente los ojos, Gohan ya los tenia abiertos y la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien hecho Bra- Sonrió él.

-Wow, ¿de verdad yo hago esto?- Pregunto ella, al ver el pequeño destello de energía que se formaba entre sus manos, era una energía débil, y pequeña, pero se mantenía allí, Bra la mantenía allí.

-Sí, esa es tu energía, por supuesto que tienes mucho más poder, solo hay que estimularte para que lo expulses, cuando controles por completo tu Ki, podrás hacer algo más o menos así- Gohan formo una bola del tamaño de dos balones de baloncesto entre sus manos, a diferencia de la energía de Bra, que proyectaba una luz amarilla y transparentosa, la de Gohan proyectaba un haz de luz azul, debido al poder que concentraba. Bra sonrió y se quedo maravillada con la demostración de Gohan, él al ver su expresión sonrió y una extraña sensación se movió dentro de él.

-Pues a meditar Gohan, que ya quiero hacer algo así- Dijo emocionada la princesa y paso otras dos horas meditando. Al mediodía Bra, expulso una energía pequeña pero más concentrada, su Ki era más luminoso y se sonrió satisfecha, pero como Gohan había dicho, estaba cansada y hambrienta. Se dirigieron a la casa, obviamente Gohan llevaba a Bra.

-Hey ¿Como les está yendo?- Pregunto Pan al verlos entrar.

-Muy bien, Bra es una excelente alumna- Gohan atino a decir. Bra se ruborizo un poco pero paso rápido.

-Me alegro, pronto podremos entrenar juntas- Sonrió la pelinegra.

-Si eso espero- Bra respondió ilusionada.

Videl les preparo la comida, todos se sentaron y Bra y Gohan comieron más que ella y Pan. Al terminar Gohan se encargo de los platos, Videl dijo que iría a casa de Milk y Pan fue al estudio a hacer tarea.

-Bueno Bra, sigamos entrenando- Gohan anuncio y de nuevo regresaron al bosque.

La meditación continuo hasta que empezó a oscurecer, para esa hora del día, Bra había logrado hacer más grande su energía pero aun le faltaba mucho para dominar su Ki. Regresaron a la casa y cenaron, se despidieron y fueron a dormir. Bra cayo rendida por la pérdida de energía, pero Gohan se tumbo boca arriba en la cama, Videl yacía a su lado pero ya estaba dormida, él intento cerrar los ojos para dormir pero no tuvo éxito. En su mente veía a Bra, en la mañana con su diminuta ropa de entrenamiento, se sintió un pervertido por pensar en ella de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Se pregunto, Bra era una niña para él, además era la mejor amiga de su hija, ¿por qué demonios la estaba viendo como a una mujer?, es cierto que era hermosa, la miraras por donde la miraras, además de ser bella físicamente, era decidida, con carácter, era tan deseable. ¿Deseable?, Demonios Gohan que estas pensando se reprimió, su esposa estaba dormida a su lado, y, él estaba pensando en Bra, una chica de 18 años. Vaya que estás enfermo se dijo y con esos pensamientos intento dormir. Al día siguiente el entrenamiento continuo teniendo resultados favorables, Bra había prometido seguir entrenando en su casa para que al siguiente fin de semana pudieran comenzar las lecciones de vuelo. Los dos volvieron a su rutina semanal, Bra al colegio y Gohan al trabajo.

-Gohan- Dijo en un suspiro la peliazul, en su clase de matemáticas en la cual no ponía atención ya que no entendía, lo cual era raro siendo la hija de Bulma Briefs, pero así era Bra.- Oh pero ¿qué demonios?, ¿por qué estoy pensando en Gohan?- Se dijo en voz baja.

-Bueno jóvenes espero hayan estudiado ya que mañana es su examen para calificación parcial- El profesor dijo en tono serio.

-¿Mañana? Ay Kami, no por favor, examen de que si no se nada- Se dijo Bra alarmada, no tenia quien la ayudara, en su casa su madre y Trunks estrían muy ocupados y su padre no tenía ni el conocimiento ni la paciencia suficiente para ayudarle, iba a tener que estudiar por su cuenta. Con ese estrés salió de la escuela, ya era hora.

-Hey Bra- Pan la llamo.

-Hola Pan, ¿Tu sabes matemáticas?- Pregunto la princesa.

-Se sumar, dividir, restar y multiplicar si eso te sirve, pero cada que voy a tener una prueba papá me ayuda, él tiene muchos libros de eso- Pan dijo.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Para ver tus libros- Bra pidió.

-Claro, si no te importa ir sola, tu hermano me invito a comer y lo veré allá, no va a haber nadie así que tomate tu tiempo- Pan le dio las llaves de su casa a Bra. La peliazul saco de una capsula su vehículo, se monto en él y despego ya que para la casa de Pan era un buen tiempo de camino. Al llegar a su casa se dirigió a la biblioteca, tenían muchos libros, todos aburridísimos a criterio de Bra, y los de matemáticas que parecían tener como 2 millones de hojas estaban hasta arriba, tomo la escalera y subió por un libro.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- La juguetona voz de Gohan se escucho. Bra que no estaba preparada para escucharlo se sobresalto y se fue hacia atrás cayendo de la escalera. El pelinegro la tomo en brazos y cuando la tenía bien agarrada, con la otra mano tomo el libro que también se había caído, miro a Bra con una sonrisa como de disculpa y a pesar de que estaba asustada ella también le sonrió a modo de que lo perdonaba.-No es por ofender Bra, pero dudo que entiendas algo de lo que hay en este libro- Gohan dijo al ver el libro él cual era de matemáticas a nivel ingeniería.

-Si bueno, esperaba poder estudiar algo para mi examen de mañana- Al decir esto ambos se dieron cuenta de que Gohan aun la sostenía, ambos se ruborizaron y ella bajo de sus brazos.

-A menos que vayas a hacer un doctorado en matemáticas o algo así no te servirá el libro, pero si quieres yo te puedo ayudar- Se ofreció el Sayajin.

-¿De verdad? Gohan serias mi salvador- Los ojos de Bra se iluminaron, su madre nunca le hubiera negado la ayuda, pero que Gohan le enseñara era más divertido, ella buscaba eso, así que cuando Pan le dijo que no había nadie, se había decepcionado, pero ahora todo estaba bien, de alguna manera le gustaba la compañía de Gohan.

-Claro, hubo un incidente en el trabajo y Salí temprano, y Videl fue a una reunión de mujeres creo, ¿Y Pan?- Dijo un poco molesto ya que se suponía que su hija tenía que estar en casa.

-Está en casa de una niña de su salón, tienen que hacer un proyecto para mañana- Bra era una experta en el tema de las mentiras así que le salían con naturalidad.

-Debe de haberle avisado a Videl pero bueno, vamos a comer y te ayudo a estudiar- Sonrió el pelinegro.

Comieron juntos, y posteriormente se fueron a la sala a empezar con las lecciones.

-Bueno Bra, enséñame tus notas para ver que estás viendo- Gohan dijo, ella fue por su mochila y el la observo con detenimiento, llevaba un pantalón tipo pescador color blanco, una blusa color rojo estilo halter, llevaba su cabello suelto y una cinta roja lo adornaba, a ojos de Gohan lucia hermosa, tierna y sensual a la vez, había algo en ella que lo hacía sentirse atraído y nervioso, pero intentaba ignorar esas sensaciones, no estaba bien sentirlas.

-Pues toma, haber si tú entiendes algo, yo solo copie lo que había en el pizarrón pero no sé nada- Dijo la peliazul.

-Jajá, esto es muy fácil Bra, ven siéntate te voy a explicar- Gohan puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y sonrió.-Es distancia entre dos puntos coordenados, para encontrar la distancia tienes que restar x dos menos x uno…- Gohan siguió hablando y Bra hizo todo lo posible por ponerle atención, pero seguía sin entender nada, además de que Gohan se le hacía tan atractivo, probablemente estaba mal pensar en él de la manera en la que lo hacía, pero mientras se guardara sus pensamientos para ella, no tenía nada de malo.-¿Entendiste?- Gohan dijo.

-¿Por qué usas lentes? No creo que los necesites y te ves mucho mejor sin ellos- Bra Respondió evadiendo el tema de las matemáticas.

-Jajá no sé,- El pelinegro se quito las gafas y Bra sonrío.-Entonces ¿entendiste?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Ay Go, no entiendo nada, ya sé que debes pensar que es una ironía que siendo la hija de Bulma Briefs la científica más brillante de la tierra, yo sea un animal para las matemáticas, pero saque su belleza, no se puede todo en esta vida- Respondió la princesa.

A decir verdad para Gohan la ironía era que teniendo como madre a la mujer más brillante de la tierra, le pidiera ayuda a él, pero de alguna manera la idea de que Bra quisiera pasar tiempo con él, le gustaba, pero mantuvo sus pensamientos para sí mismo y solo le sonrío cálidamente a Bra.-No te preocupes, yo te explicare las veces que quieras- Gohan dijo y para Bra esas palabras fueron las más dulces que había escuchado en un buen tiempo.

-Gracias Go, eres el mejor- Durante un impulso la peliazul le dio un beso en la mejilla a Gohan, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se ruborizo. -Perdón Gohan- Dijo apenada.

-Ah, no te preocupes, no pasa nada- Respondió el pelinegro balbuceando. Se pasó El resto de la tarde explicando a Bra de varias formas, y le puso algunos ejercicios, después de varios repasos, Bra al fin entendió.

-Y le sacas la raíz cuadrada y ya está- Bra casi grito ya que al fin había entendido, ella y Gohan se pusieron de pie, Bra lo abrazo poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello y al principio Gohan se quedo pasmado, pero después correspondió a su abrazo colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella, como Bra era más baja que Gohan él se agacho unos centímetros, el abrazo que comenzó como algo espontaneo, se volvió algo más profundo, ambos se quedaron abrazados, aunque no sabían porque, era como una fuerza que los atraía, Gohan aspiro el aroma en el cabello de Bra, era dulce y embriagador. Bra hizo lo mismo con el aroma en el cuello de Gohan, era una mezcla de una esencia fuerte y natural con la loción que ella le había escogido cuando Pan le pidió que le ayudara a comprarle un regalo. Se fueron separando lentamente, sin mover sus manos de donde estaban, pero ahora sus rostros estaban frente a frente, Gohan se fue acercando lentamente a los labios de Bra, ella hizo lo mismo, cuando sus labios estaban casi rozándose, un ruido los sobresalto, el móvil de Bra estaba sonando, se separaron abruptamente y ella contesto.-Si diga, de acuerdo mami, chao- Dijo la peliazul.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si, amm bueno ya me tengo que ir, Gracias por todo Go, nos vemos- Bra recogió rápidamente sus cosas y salió disparada de la casa de Gohan.

-Adiós- Dijo casi en un susurro en Sayajin.

Bra conducía hacia la Corporación, tenía el corazón acelerado, y en su estomago un cosquilleo fuerte.

-Ay Kami, ¿De verdad me iba a besar con Gohan?, no, son figuraciones mías, pero ya estábamos a punto, si el móvil no sonaba, o tal vez tenía algo en los labios y él me lo iba a quitar, o tal vez si me quería besar, Ay no, pero él está casado con Videl, es el papá de Pan, Ay Bra ¿en qué lio te metiste?- Se decía en voz alta la peliazul, tratando de darle un sentido a lo que acababa de pasar.

Gohan estaba acostado en el sofá, dándole vueltas a lo sucedido, él iba a besar a Bra, si el móvil no sonaba la hubiera besado, de eso no tenia duda alguna, el problema ahora era ¿Qué iba a pasar después?, nunca aunque quisiera iba a poder verla igual que antes, ahora cada que pensara en ella iba a pensar en su aroma, en su pequeña cintura, y sus labios rozando los de él, después comenzó a sentir culpa, él era un hombre casado, le había jurado fidelidad a Videl y a pesar de que ella fuera fría con él, no debía traicionarla, y mucho menos con la mejor amiga de su hija, todo, absolutamente todo estaba mal, él no podía desear a Bra, no podía, no debía.

El resto de la semana pasó muy rápido para ambos, ya era viernes y Bra se quedaría en casa de Pan a dormir, cuando llegaron Gohan no estaba, solo estaba Videl lo que hizo sentir menos incomoda a la peliazul, aunque un deje de culpabilidad la ataco, aun no había podido olvidar ni por un segundo lo sucedido con Gohan, y ver a Videl tratándola tan bien como siempre, la hizo sentir mal.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento Bra?- Videl pregunto.

-Muy bien, toda esta semana he estado practicando lo de mi Ki, y probablemente mañana Gohan empiece por enseñarme a volar- Sonrió ella.

-Si cuando Gohan me enseño a volar fue tan emocionante, desde ese momento nos unimos mas- Añadió la pelinegra.

Bra sintió incomodidad y un poco de enojo tras el último comentario de Videl.-Si ya veo- Dijo un poco seca.

Ya era hora de dormir, todos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos. Durante la cena, Bra había evitado a toda costa el contacto visual, más bien, todo tipo de contacto con Gohan, planeaba salir por agua y rogo a Kami para no encontrárselo, pero al parecer Dende la odiaba, ya que ahí estaba Gohan con su perfecto torso al descubierto, y con esos ojos de ensueño que la miraban.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue en tu prueba?- Gohan pregunto.

-Bien, Gracias Gohan aprobé la materia, eres el mejor maestro- Sonrió tiernamente la peliazul.

-Me alegro- Gohan también sonrío, y aunque por dentro tenía ganas de preguntarle mil cosas a Bra acerca de lo sucedido, se limito a entender su indirecta, no quería hablar de ello, y probablemente era lo mejor para ambos, simplemente olvidar lo que había pasado.

-Sí, Gracias por ayudarme, bueno me voy a mi cuarto, buenas noches- La princesa se despidió y subió a su habitación. Tras cerrar la puerta, en el silencio de su cuarto, se escuchaban sus latidos acelerados, lo que estaba sintiendo, la manera en la que se ponía nerviosa cerca de Gohan no era normal, pero más aun no estaba bien, tenía que olvidar esas sensaciones que el Sayajin le causaba, por el bien de todos lo mejor era tratarse como siempre lo habían hecho, aunque ella sabía que nunca jamás las cosas serian iguales entre ellos, lo presentía.

CONTINUARA…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Que opinan lectores amados… díganmelo en un review.


	4. Aceptando

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capi ojala lo amen, gracias a las personas que han comentado espero disfruten el capi y me llenen con sus bellos comentarios

DBZ es propiedad de Akira Toriyama

**PRINCESA PROHIBIDA.**

**Capitulo 4: Aceptando sentimientos…**

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventana golpearon su rostro, avisándole que ya era hora de entrenar, el Sayajin se dio una ducha rápida, y se vistió para entrenar, ya eran las 7:30, Bra ya tenía que estar desayunando, así que se apresuro a bajar, recordó su breve platica de anoche, en la cual sin palabras, se dijeron que tenían que olvidar lo que había pasado, al bajar la diviso en la cocina, llevaba un top azul como el de la vez pasada, pero ahora llevaba un pantalón tipo pants que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cadera y a sus piernas, además su cabello estaba suelto, se veía hermosa a sus ojos, pero la incertidumbre de su situación lo tenía tenso, no estaba seguro de cómo debía hablarle a Bra, así que se dirigió a ella normalmente.

-Buenos días Bra- La saludo.

-Hola Go, te prepare el desayuno, no vayas a pensar que cocino como mamá- Se apresuro a decir.- Te aseguro cocino bien, cuando tenía 13 años, mamá se fue a un viaje de un mes y a la de a fuerza aprendí a cocinar, ya que Trunks y papá como cocineros son excelentes guerreros- Bromeo la peliazul, aunque detrás de esa broma se ocultaba su nerviosismo por no saber cómo dirigirse a Gohan.

-Sí, no me imagino ni a Vegeta ni a Trunks en una cocina- Rio Gohan.

-Bueno, vamos a comer, ¿Qué aprenderé hoy?- Pregunto la princesa.

-No seas curiosa Bra, ya te diré al rato- Respondió él. Ambos desayunaron, platicaron un poco, pero la atmosfera entre ellos no era la misma, ambos se miraban a veces, intentando descifrar la mente del otro, pero por más que lo intentaran no sabían exactamente qué pasaba, al terminar se dirigieron de nuevo al bosque.- ¿Subes a mi espalda? O te cargo de la otra manera- Dijo Gohan titubeando un poco.

-Amm, yo, subo a tu espalda- Dijo ella nerviosa. Dio un salto para enredar sus piernas en la cintura de Gohan, sus brazos pasaban por los hombros de él para cruzarlos en su pecho, Gohan por su parte puso sus manos en los muslos de Bra para sostenerla, tanta cercanía los abrumaba, resultaba raro para ambos, pero no se suponía que debía ser raro. Gohan emprendió vuelo y el corazón de Bra comenzó a latir fuerte, ella no era una chica nerviosa, era segura de sí misma y hasta a veces rayaba en lo arrogante, pero Gohan la hacía sentir intimidada, insegura, nerviosa, muchas sensaciones extrañas pero que sorprendentemente no le desagradaban. Gohan se percato del nerviosismo de Bra, él podía sentir su Ki desequilibrarse, pero no se explicaba exactamente a qué se debía, tal vez era por la velocidad, por la altura, por motivos personales de ella, o tal vez y solo tal vez era por él, y la idea de poner nerviosa a la princesa lo hacia sonreír. Comenzó a descender lentamente, en la misma parte del bosque donde habían estado una semana atrás.

-Vamos a ver Bra, enséñame tu progreso con el control de tu Ki- Indico Gohan.

Ella asintió y entre sus manos emitió una energía normal, lo hizo fácil y controlado, al ser mitad Sayajin le era más rápido controlar su Ki.- No es como la tuya, pero supongo que mi poder aun es bajo, espero que al entrenar mas, pueda hacer lo que tu- Dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes Bra, es cierto que tu poder es aun bajo, pero mientras más entrenemos mayor será tu energía, ya veras, lo que haces ahorita está muy bien considerando que jamás habías entrenado- Dijo Gohan en tono amable.- Haz hecho un buen trabajo en tu primera lección, lo que sigue es… Aprender a volar- Dijo con emoción el pelinegro ya que sabía que Bra ansiaba mucho esa lección, y el brillo que había en sus ojos tras escucharlo, era gratificante para él.

-Ay Go, eso es maravilloso, pues empecemos, ¿Qué hay que hacer?- Pregunto emocionada.

-Ya sabes cómo controlar tu Ki, vas a emplear esa misma técnica, mientras más te concentres más alto volaras, no te desesperes y veras que comenzaras a despegar, no creo que volar te sea difícil, Videl lo logro en 10 días, pero a pesar de nunca haber entrenado, ahora que has comenzado a controlar tu Ki es obvio que es más alto que el de Videl en aquel tiempo, así que esto será rápido si te concentras- Indico el Sayajin.

-De acuerdo- Ella respondió y acto seguido cerro sus ojos, intentando concentrarse, pero algo la inquietaba, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de Gohan clavados en ella, se ruborizo y bajo la mirada.- Hey Go, yo creo que es mejor si no me miras, podre concentrarme mejor- Comento Bra.

-De acuerdo-Medio Sonrió Gohan, se dio la media vuelta, y soltó una sonrisa completa, estaba seguro, ponía nerviosa a Bra.

La peliazul siguió con su entrenamiento, después de un corto periodo de tiempo, debajo de ella comenzaron a formarse pequeños círculos de aire indicando que podría despegar, cuando abrió sus ojos estaba a casi dos metros del suelo, pero al realizarlo perdió la concentración y cayó al piso, aterrizando en su trasero, se molesto un poco al principio, pero se molesto mas al escuchar las carcajadas de Gohan que la miraba con ternura.

-Hey, no es divertido, al menos no tanto como tu vestido del Gran Sayaman- Se defendió Bra. Gohan rio aun más fuerte, molestando mas a la princesa.

-Ya Bra, no te molestes, yo también me caí muchas veces, y el señor Piccoro en vez de reírse me golpeaba, así que es esto o que te golpee- Bromeo en Sayajin.

-Ja Ja Ja, eres casi tan simpático como mi padre- Dijo ella seria pero Gohan seguía sonriendo y ante tal sonrisa que él le dedicaba no pudo hacer más que reír con él. Volvió a ponerse de pie, e intento todo de nuevo, logro despegar aun más alto, y con alguna dificultad, comenzó a avanzar hacia adelante, no era muy rápida, pero su progreso era excelente, Gohan la miro con orgullo y le sonrió.

-Anda Bra, ya es hora de comer- Dijo él para apresurarla.

-Hey Go, si quieres podemos comer aquí, digo, para no hacer el viaje- Sugirió ella al aterrizar sutilmente. Él solo sonrió y asintió.

-¿Quieres que cace algo?- Pregunto Gohan.

-No, yo siempre estoy preparada- Dijo ella y de su pants saco una capsula, la activo y después de que el humo se disipara, un picnic apareció frente a ellos y la Joven Briefs sonrió satisfecha.

-Vaya Bra, tu no bromeas cuando dices estar preparada- Dijo él con asombro ya que la comida era muy completa y abundante para ambos.

-Claro, hablas con Bra, la princesa Sayajin, obvio que estoy preparada- Dijo ella y le guiño un ojo, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Gohan.-Bueno pues a comer- Indico la chica y ambos procedieron a saciar su apetito. Cuando terminaron Bra recogió todo y lo encapsulo de nuevo, Gohan se acostó en el pasto ya que había quedado muy lleno, ella hizo lo mismo, quedaron separados por aproximadamente medio metro. Gohan reunió todo el valor que poseía y termino con la distancia que había entre ellos, se acomodo cerca de ella, Bra levanto la cabeza y Gohan paso un Brazo, ella se acostó de nuevo encima de su Brazo, estaban abrazados, Bueno Gohan la abrazaba a ella, ambos tenían su rostro mirando al cielo.

-Esa nube es casi tan pequeña como mi papá- Comento la peliazul, y acto seguido ella y Gohan estallaron en risas.

-Esa nube se parece a Cell- Dijo Gohan señalándola.

-Hey yo no conocí a Cell, dime como era- Pidió ella.

-Bueno era muy feo, al principio era parecido a una lagartija con unas alas de cucaracha y extremidades de cocodrilo- Comenzó Gohan y Bra puso cara de asco.- Cuando se fusiono con 17 era como una lagartija, cucaracha, con extremidades normales más grande y con labios parecidos a los de Mr. Popo, y cuando se fusiono con 18 se torno perturbador, sus extremidades eran como las de todos y su cuerpo tomo forma delgada, su cara era como la de una mujer y su voz como la de un hombre- Gohan hizo una pausa y se rio al recordar a Cell, que probablemente lo estaría maldiciendo desde el infierno, primero por matarlo y segundo por estarlo describiendo así.- Bueno su cabeza era rara, era plana de en medio pero tenía dos protuberancias en los extremos, como esa nube- Volvió a señalar el pelinegro.

-Iugh, sí que era asqueroso, que bueno que lo eliminaste Go, y más porque se atrevió a lastimar a mi hermano del futuro, dicen que era muy guapo- Dijo Bra, acto seguido puso su brazo encima del abdomen de Gohan quedando ambos abrazados por completo.

-Jajá si bueno, era bien parecido como Trunks, solo que se vestían diferente, y tu hermano del futuro tenía esa mirada melancólica que era comprensible al haber vivido casi toda su vida un infierno- Comento Gohan.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlo, y ver que pensaba de tener una hermana en esta línea del tiempo, además de que gracias a él mi hermano pudo tener a papá, y obvio yo nací- Sonrió la ojiazul, se quedaron en silencio por un momento, y la cercanía que la había abrumado antes, se sentía tan bien ahora, se sentía segura, cómoda, y sabia que Gohan se sentía igual o mejor.

-Claro, tu eres la consentida de Vegeta- Añadió el Sayajin, Bra frunció el ceño.- ¿Pasa algo?- Inquirió él.

-No sé porque todos piensan que soy la consentida de Papá, es cierto que es más cariñoso conmigo que con Trunks, pero siempre he sabido que él es su favorito- Dijo ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Gohan cuestiono, no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Bra.

-Porque Trunks llego cuando papá más lo necesitaba, yo se que al principio él se porto frio e indiferente con mamá y mi hermano, pero Trunks fue la esperanza que papá necesitaba, la luz que penetro en su corazón de piedra, gracias a mi hermano él aprendió a querer y cuidar a alguien, tenía un hijo al cual entrenar, educar, regañar, además de que es su viva imagen, por eso se que Trunks es su favorito, y el que no sea cariñoso con él, no demuestra lo contario- Respondió ella en tono sereno.

-¿Y tu estas bien con eso?- Gohan pregunto.

-Claro que sí, mi hermano y mi papá son mi vida, y me hace tan feliz que a su manera hosca y rara se quieran, porque Trunks es un tempano de hielo como papá, no le gusta tanto demostrar el cariño ni que se lo demuestren, pero nunca me podría perdonar que papá fuera conmigo lo que no fue con Trunks, así que a mí me demuestra mas su cariño, pero su vinculo con mi hermano es completamente especial- Sonrió la peliazul.

-Vaya, siempre creí que Vegeta y Trunks tenían una escasa relación- Comento Gohan impresionado.

-Para nada, de hecho cuando estamos en la mesa y como siempre mamá y yo hablamos hasta por los codos, de repente sacamos un tema, una palabra o algo así, y mi papá y Trunks se miran con complicidad, e imperceptiblemente ambos sonríen, entre ellos tienen mil historias que contar, no estoy segura de que, pero son experiencias especiales para ambos- Añadió Bra.

-Me hubiera gustado tener una relación así con mi papá, pero bueno, siempre he tenido al señor Piccoro- Las palabras escaparon sin que Gohan se diera cuenta, pero al mirar a Bra sintió una confianza fuerte, como si pudiera contarle todo lo que nadie sabía de él, así que siguió hablando.- Bueno es que mi padre, siempre ha estado, ya sabes, salvando al mundo, solo conviví con él hasta los cuatro años, después vino mi tío Raditz, y él y papá murieron, y bueno el señor Piccoro se quedo a cargo de mi- Gohan resumió su historia.

-Bueno Gohan, Piccoro te quiere más que a nada, de hecho creo que tú eres lo único que de verdad aprecia, y eso es muy especial- Dijo ella.

-Si lo sé, es por eso que el señor Piccoro es muy especial para mí, digo quiero mucho a mi papá, después de la batalla de Cell, cuando murió, yo me sentí muy culpable y muy mal, y años después cuando nos dijo que vendría al torneo de las artes marciales, me emocione mucho de verdad quería ver a papá, pero de alguna manera me he acostumbrado a estar sin él, pero yo no sé lo que haría si algo le pasara al señor Piccoro, digo él siempre ha estado conmigo y yo lo aprecio mucho, pero no creas que no quiero a mi papá, es solo que son cosas diferentes- Gohan nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, eran pensamientos que se tenía guardados para él, con Videl había hablado lo básico, que quería mucho al señor Piccoro y a su padre, pero hasta allí, en cambio se sentía con total libertad de contarle todo a Bra, a la chiquilla consentida, que jamás creyó seria su confidente.

-Te entiendo completamente Gohan, y en caso de que quisieras mas a Piccoro, nadie tiene derecho a reprocharte nada, yo se que el señor Goku siempre se ha preocupado por la tierra, y eso es algo que tampoco nadie puede reprocharle, pero si él dejo que Piccoro tomara una figura paterna ante ti, no puede de buenas a primeras romper ese vinculo, yo creo que es perfectamente comprensible, porque yo sé Gohan, que es más grande tu querer hacia Piccoro, y no tienes porque ocultármelo, yo te entiendo y jamás te juzgaría por eso- Bra se sorprendió ante sus palabras, ella que solía hablar de ropa, maquillaje, fiestas y todas esas cosas, estaba de hecho, sosteniendo una plática madura y profunda con Gohan, el intelectual de los guerreros Z.

-Sabes Bra, jamás pensé que hablaría de esto contigo- El pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa.

-Ni yo, Go- Ella también sonrió. Se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo, en silencio, hasta que Gohan indico que era tiempo de volver al entrenamiento, Bra se quejo al principio, pero después se levanto y continúo entrenando.

Bra domino la técnica de vuelo en otro entrenamiento mas, podía volar rápido y sin cansarse, mientras ella seguía controlando su Ki a la perfección e intentando volar, Gohan le contaba sus aventuras como la pelea con los Sayajines, el viaje a Namek, Freezer y todo lo que había vivido, Bra se limitaba a contarle anécdotas graciosas de ella y su familia. Hablaban de demasiadas cosas, pero siempre evitaban el tema del romance, Gohan no se había detenido a contarle como conoció a Videl ni como se hicieron novios y mucho menos nada de su actual matrimonio, Bra por su parte jamás mencionaba nada que tuviera que ver con chicos que ella conociera, hubiera tenido algo que ver, o simplemente chicos que la pretendieran, ese tema entre ellos era como prohibido, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente porque pero así era.

-Mira Gohan a que te gano- Bra decía emocionada mientras revoloteaba por los cielos. Le había tomado dos entrenamientos dominar la técnica a la perfección. Gohan se limito a asentir y sonreír, Bra parecía una mariposa, alzando vuelo tan emocionada.

-Eso quisieras Bra – Dijo Gohan y apresuro el vuelo detrás de ella, sabía que le ganaría fácilmente pero le dio ventaja, aunque probablemente después Bra le pudiera ganar

-Ves te voy ganando - La princesa sonrío y continuo volando, se sentía tan poderosa, tan libre, aprender a volar era uno de sus mayores sueños, pero estar entrenando con Gohan era una experiencia magnifica, había algo que él la hacía sentir, ella se decía que no era un enamoramiento, no podía serlo, aunque no tendría nada de malo si lo fuera, para ella Gohan sería como un amor platónico, como si se enamorara de alguien famoso y fuera de su alcance, y eso no tendría nada de malo, Gohan y ella nunca habían traspasado la barrera de la amistad, era cierto que últimamente se abrazaban mucho, y tenían contacto, y bueno, ella aun no podía olvidar lo que había pasado cuando estaban solos en su casa, pero al fin y al cabo no se habían besado, y ese episodio había quedado en el olvido, o al menos así parecía.

-¿En qué piensas?- Gohan pregunto al verla absorta en sus pensamientos.

-En ti- Respondió ella, e inmediatamente el color carmesí adorno sus mejillas, Gohan esbozo una ligera sonrisa.- Me refiero a que, pienso en que eres el mejor maestro de mundo, digo, tienes la paciencia para enseñarme algo, lo que sea, cuando hasta mis profesores de la escuela se exasperan conmigo- Intento remediar ella.

-Bueno no veo porque exasperarse, eres una alumna muy dedicada, aprendes fácil, eres perseverante y además de todo eso, tu compañía es muy agradable- El Sayajin halago, Bra solo bajo la mirada y Gohan sonrió. Había algo en Bra que lo hacía extrañarla, antes de que comenzaran a entrenar su vida era muy aburrida, solo trabajar y descansar los fines de semana, la monotonía lo volvía loco, pero desde que comenzaron, ella lo hacía ansiar los fines de semana, lo hacía trabajar rápido los viernes para regresar temprano a casa donde sabia la encontraría, no se podía imaginar sus fines de semana si no era en compañía de Bra, pero a diferencia de ella, él si sabía lo que sentía, él sabía que estaba enamorado de ella como un chiquillo, que la deseaba como un hombre, y que la extrañaba como un loco, no supo cuando paso, ni como, pero la quería, y se odiaba por ello, porque él era casado, Pan era la mejor amiga de Bra, y ella era prácticamente una niña, además de que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance, una chica como ella con juventud y el mundo por delante jamás se iba a enamorar de él, aunque había algo en su relación últimamente, eran más cercanos, además de que ella se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa con él, y estaba lo del casi beso, ese beso que Gohan tanto ansiaba pero que veía tan lejano e imposible de pasar, el hecho de si le era indiferente o no a Bra era una duda que lo atormentaba, y después el hecho de que ella también estuviera enamorada de él lo atormentaba mas, porque de ser así, nunca podrían estar juntos, entre ellos se interponía la familia de Gohan y también la de Bra, Vegeta nunca permitiría esa relación. Estaba en una situación muy complicada, pero los sentimientos ya estaban allí y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer.

CONTUNUARA…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hey como les va, les está gustando, no les gusta, tienen alguna duda, una sugerencia, ¿o algo así?, díganmelo en los reviews, los quiero Chaoo.


	5. Celos

Hola les traigo nuevo capítulo, de verdad me he tardado mucho y espero puedan disculparme he leído sus comentarios y me hacen muy feliz de verdad me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir la historia también a aquellos que la tienen en favoritos, bueno de verdad gracias. Me decían que quieren Lemon y honestamente no soy muy buena escribiéndolo pero claro que habrá ya que desde el principio me lo había planteado para esta historia solo dejen que avance la historia un poco más y lo tendrán.

DBZ es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

**PRINCESA PROHIBIDA.**

**Capitulo 5: Celos…**

Bra se encontraba en el colegio, aun viajaba como normalmente lo hacía, ya que su entrenamiento era un secreto, una sorpresa que le quería dar a su padre. Cuando llego al salón Mayuri, una chica rubia muy popular, a la que Bra le hablaba, la saludo.

-Hola Bra, te ves muy bien, has estado ejercitándote ¿Verdad?- La rubia era muy parlante, Bra solo sonrió y asintió.- Bueno Bra, como ya sabes se acerca mi cumpleaños, y voy a hacer una fiesta espectacular en mi casa, será un fiesta de piscina, toma tu invitación- Mayuri extendió la mano, para darle a Bra la invitación.

-Claro, allí estaré- Bra dijo cordialmente, tal vez hace un mes, estaría loca de emoción por la fiesta, y si quería ir pero no le extasiaba la idea.

-Bueno linda, supongo que galanes para llevar a la fiesta no te faltaran- La chica dijo y se retiro.

-Sí, galanes- Dijo sin ánimo la peliazul, no le interesaba la idea de salir con algún chico del colegio, e iba a hacer lo que nunca nadie pensó que ella haría, iría sola a la fiesta. Al salir al almuerzo se encontró a Pan.

-Hey Bra, ¿Iras a la fiesta?- Dijo la pelinegra animada.

-Claro, supongo llevaras al pesado de mi hermano- Vacilo Bra.

-Claro llegare del brazo de Trunks Briefs- Dijo Pan orgullosa.

-Saliendo hay que comprar nuestro bañador- Bra dijo emocionada, no le emocionaba tanto la fiesta, pero siempre le emocionaría ir de compras.

-No puedo, quede de comer con mi abuelito Satán, pero ¿te parece si vamos mañana?- Pregunto la menor.

-Claro Pan, como tú quieras- Dijo Bra.

Al salir de clases Bra se dirigió a su casa, en donde solo estaban su hermano y Goten jugando videojuegos.

-¿Qué no trabajas Trunks?- Dijo Bra entre reproche y broma.

-Bueno pues por algo soy el jefe, hay comida en la cocina, Mamá y Papá fueron de compras- Dijo el peli lila.

-Ay no, ¿Papá intento lavar de nuevo?- Pregunto la princesa.

-Sí, y bueno, ya no hay lavadora ni ropa de papá, mamá le dio esa camisa fea que dice Bad Boy, y los horrendos pantalones amarillos- Trunks añadió con cara de asco y acto seguido todos estallaron en risas.

-Hey Goten no te salude- Bra dio un beso en la mejilla del chico.

-Hey Bra, que linda te has puesto- Dijo en tono coqueto como era habitual en él.

-Jajá, gracias, y ¿Cómo esta Pares?- Pregunto ella.

-Bueno Pares esta…Muy bien- Goten dijo y él y Trunks rieron.

-Ash, eres un vulgar- Bra rio también.- Hey Trunks ¿cómo esta Pan?- Pregunto.

-Bueno Pan esta…Muy bien- Los hermanos comenzaron a reír y Goten le dio un golpe a Trunks.

-Hey, es mi sobrina de la que hablas, maldito asalta cunas- Dijo indignado.-Hey Bra ¿Cómo esta mi hermano?- Goten pregunto, pero algo en el tono de su voz no era normal, su pregunta había sido diferente, como tratando de insinuar algo, además de que su sonrisa era diferente. Bra se sintió nerviosa de inmediato, pero como toda una experta lo oculto.

-Pues bien, supongo- Dijo como si no le diera importancia.

-Ah ya veo, la última vez que platique con él, me conto muchas cosas, ya sabes que te quedas en su casa y son muy amigos- Goten usaba un tono inquisidor, como si él supiera algo que ni siquiera Bra sabia. ¿Gohan le habrá contado algo? La princesa se pregunto, pero de hecho no había nada que contar, a menos que ella no estuviera enterada de algo.

-Si, Gohan es muy agradable- Bra respondió, pero Goten la miraba con complicidad, mientras Trunks estaba ajeno a todo.

Bra subió a su habitación, intentando descifrar que había sido todo eso que Goten había insinuado, tal vez Gohan le había dicho algo, después de todo eran hermanos y entre ellos jamás había habido secretos, por lo que Bra sabia, además Goten era el mejor amigo de Bra, pero no había razón para insinuar que entre ella y Gohan había algo, no había nada, bueno nada físico, pero era cierto que últimamente en lo único en lo que Bra pensaba era en Gohan, se sentía tonta por hacerlo, entre ella y Gohan jamás iba a poder haber nada, en primera porque él era casado y en segunda porque jamás se fijaría en ella, Gohan era guapo, educado, inteligente, fuerte, seguramente tenia embobadas a todas las mujeres de lo conocían, y Bra sería solo una niña tonta, pero había veces que Gohan la miraba como algunos de los chicos de su escuela, la veía como adorándola, como contemplándola, y a veces y solo a veces ella se sentía correspondida, no iba a negar mas lo que era evidente, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Gohan, pero nada entre ellos podía ser. Al día siguiente aun intentaba quitarse todas esas ideas tontas de su cabeza, y que mejor que yendo de compras.

-Pan ¿si vamos a ir de compras?- Pregunto la peliazul a la salida del colegio.

-Claro, mi papá nos llevara- Dijo la pelinegra, buscando a su papá que ya debía estarlas esperando.

-¿Vamos a ver bañadores con Gohan allí?- Bra que quería olvidarse de Gohan un rato y el destino que se lo mandaba, además la idea de ver bañadores con Gohan no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Jajá ay no Dende nos libre, va a llevarnos al centro comercial, pero él va a comprarle un regalo a mamá, ya se acerca su cumpleaños- Dijo riendo Pan.- Como se que se tardara horas intentando elegir algo, usaremos ese tiempo para ver los bañadores que queramos- Pan le guiño un ojo a Bra.

-Jajá de acuerdo- Sonrió Bra, pero en el fondo sintió una punzada de dolor y coraje, le había disgustado la idea de que Gohan le diera detalles a Videl, lo cual era absurdo dado que Videl era su esposa.

-Hey chicas Suban- Gohan Grito desde el interior de su coche, un último modelo que le había regalado Bulma en su último cumpleaños. Pan subió al asiento del copiloto y Bra subió en la parte trasera.- Hey Bra ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Gohan mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor.

-De maravilla Go- Contesto con una sonrisa, pero Gohan sintió la diferencia en el tono de su voz y en su expresión, así que a través de una mirada le pregunto qué pasaba, pero Bra solo volteo a la ventana.

-Hey Papi, ¿Qué le compraras a mamá?- Pregunto Pan.

-Jajá, no lo sé aun, ya sabes Videl es muy especial- Gohan coloco una mano detrás de su cabeza y rio.

Las facciones de Bra se endurecieron mas, y si alguien la viera, no dudaría que su padre es Vegeta a causa de esa mirada fría que dejo escapar, la punzada de dolor se hizo más fuerte, que estúpida había sido al pensar que Gohan sentía algo por ella, era evidente que él amaba a Videl, y era especial para él, tenía que olvidarse de él a como diera lugar. Llegaron al centro comercial y se separaron de Gohan, entraron a la tienda de Bañadores y cada una agarro 10, variaban mucho, agarraron de dos piezas, tipo halter, strapless, normales y después de mucho tiempo de decidirse escogieron sus bañadores. Pan había escogido un bañador color rosa pálido, era de una pieza, la cintura estaba completamente descubierta y del pecho a la zona de bikini se unía por una cinta con pedrería rosa fuerte, era estilo halter por lo que la espalda también iba descubierta, era simplemente sexy, además había comprado otro totalmente tapado, para enseñárselo a Gohan y decirle que ese era el que se iba a llevar. Bra por su parte había escogido uno completo en tono turquesa, se veía muy a juego con su cabello y sus ojos, era tipo strapless, el abdomen iba completamente descubierto, pero tenía una cinta del lado derecho de la cintura que unía la parte de arriba con la de abajo, también la cinta estaba llena de pedrería color plata, se veía espectacular, ambas quedaron satisfechas y salieron de la tienda.

-Bueno ahora vamos a comprarnos nuestros vestidos- Dijo Bra emocionada.

-Claro- Pan la siguió.

Ambas chicas fueron a la tienda, y optaron por vestidos sencillos, la fiesta iba a ser en la noche pero aun así escogieron modelos simples, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estarían en bañador. Pan compro un vestido del mismo color de su bañador e igual estilo halter, la falda tenía poco vuelo y era tableada, le daba el toque sexy e inocente que ella deseaba. Bra hizo lo mismo, su vestido era azul turquesa y strapless, era entallado en el pecho, y la falda era caída, le llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla.

-Bueno ahora busquemos a mi padre- Dijo Pan, se concentro y sintió su Ki, estaba buscándolas en la tienda de bañadores, fueron hacia allí y lo encontraron.

-Chicas, no sabía que ya se habían ido, ¿Quieren ir a comer?- Dijo el Sayajin amablemente.

-Claro- Ambas respondieron.

Fueron a comer y Pan insistió en ver el regalo de Videl, Gohan accedió y le dio una caja, al abrirla estaba una hermosa pulsera de diamantes con el nombre Videl en ella, Pan sonrió.

-Vaya, es hermosa papá y te debió costar una fortuna, se ve que amas a mamá- Dijo animada la chica.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, se me hace tardísimo, y ya saben como es mi papá, que bonito el regalo Go, me saludan a Videl, Chao- Dijo apresurada la princesa y salió disparada de allí dejando sorprendidos a los Son.

-Bra está un poco loca, no le hagas caso papá- Pan le resto importancia, sin embargo Gohan se puso tenso, no sabía que había hecho para molestar a Bra, pero si sabía que era por él que ella actuaba así, lo sentía.

Bra llego a su casa hecha una furia, subió a su habitación y se encerró, había sido muy tonta al hacerse ilusiones con Gohan, era obvio que él amaba a Videl, y jamás vería a nadie más, y bueno Videl era hermosa aunque un poco mayor y descuidada pero seguía siendo bonita, además porque rayos Bra se había fijado en Gohan, ella era joven y hermosa y podía estar con quien se le diera la gana. Al día siguiente en el colegio un apuesto chico de su clase llamado Kyo la había invitado a la fiesta de Mayuri y ella había aceptado rápidamente. Ahora solo quedaba pedir permiso y que llegara el viernes.

-Oye papá- Dijo Bra a la hora de la comida.

-¿Qué? – Respondió Vegeta hostil como siempre.

-¿Puedo ir a una fiesta este viernes?- Dijo con su voz melosa.

-No- Fue la respuesta del príncipe.

-Trunks ira- Dijo la peliazul señalando a su hermano, su padre volteo y Trunks asintió.

-Bueno ya deja de molestarme, ve, y si algo le pasa será tu responsabilidad sabandija- Respondió Vegeta mirando hacia Trunks que sonrió y asintió.

El día de la fiesta llego y Pan y Bra habían quedado en arreglarse en casa de Bra y quedarse a dormir en casa de Pan ya que Bra tenía que entrenar, al salir del colegio fueron a casa de Bra, pero ya que iba a ser una fiesta de piscina, no se esmerarían mucho en su arreglo, irían más natural por lo que les sobraba tiempo.

-Oye Bra- Dijo Pan.

-Dime bella- Respondió amable Bra.

-¿Cómo es la relación de tus papás?- Pregunto y Bra arqueo las cejas sorprendida pero respondió a su cuestionamiento.

-Amm, bueno ellos se aman hostilmente ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Bra pregunto.

-Bueno es que algo anda raro con papá y mamá, no me había dado cuenta ya que siempre estoy fuera o haciendo tarea pero ayer estaba mirando televisión y papá llego del trabajo, y bueno en resumen ellos apenas se hablan y tiene mucho tiempo que no los veo darse un beso ¿Tus papás son cariñosos?- Pan dijo triste.

-Amm, bueno mamá siempre besa a papá en la mejilla cuando estamos nosotros y él no rezonga, bueno su amor es raro pero ellos lo entienden, pero no te agobies Pan eso solo es cosa de ellos- Bra respondió y no pudo evitar sentir un deje de felicidad hacia lo que Pan le decía, sabía que se iría al infierno por ser así, ya que Pan y Videl siempre habían sido buenas con ella, pero es que tal vez Gohan la pudiera querer. Rápidamente Bra alejo esos pensamientos de su mente, se sintió culpable por haber pensado aquello, Pan era su mejor amiga y Videl era una reina con ella, definitivamente jamás iba a haber nada entre ella y Gohan, jamás.- Anda Pan, olvídate de eso un poco y vamos a arreglarnos, tienes que dejar pasmado a mi hermano- Bra sonrió e inmediatamente comenzó a agarrar el cabello de Pan para escogerle un buen peinado.

-De acuerdo, tu también tienes que impresionar a Kyo- Bra abrió los ojos sorprendida, se le había olvidado que iba a ir con Kyo, ¿y ahora como me lo voy a quitar de encima? Pensó agobiada la princesa.

-Ah sí lo que sea- Dijo sin darle importancia. Las chicas comenzaron a arreglarse, Bra peino a Pan con una coleta alta, y unos mechones sueltos que caían dándole un toque desalineado, además de un listón justo atrás de su fleco, Bra opto por una coleta de lado, y una diadema plateada, se maquillaron naturalmente y bajaron a la sala, en donde ya las esperaba Trunks el cual vestía una camisa morada, desabrochada de los primeros botones dejando ver parte de su pecho, y un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla negro, al ver a su novia abrió la boca y Pan y Bra solo rieron.

-¿Me veo bien?- Pregunto la pelinegra.

-Mas que bien- Respondió el peli lila.

-Me dan asco, bueno ya vámonos- Dijo Bra.

-¿Kyo no vendrá por ti?- Pregunto Trunks.

-A nadie le importa Kyo, lo veré allá, ya vámonos- Dijo un poco irritada Bra.

Mientras tanto Gohan estaba en casa, pero se encontraba impaciente, en primer lugar Videl solo estaba viendo televisión y no le decía nada, así que se encontraban sumergidos en un silencio infernal para Gohan, pero lo que más lo tenía inquieto habían sido las palabras de Pan.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_Videl y Pan ya se encontraban desayunando en la mesa, Gohan se había levantado tarde pero ya iba a comenzar._

_-Pan, en la fiesta de hoy ¿Vas a tener una cita?- Gohan dijo con mirada severa._

_-Ash, no papá, solo estaré con Bra, Trunks ira ya que si no Bra no iba, y Kyo- Dijo Pan._

_-¿Quién es Kyo?- Pregunto en tono golpeado el pelinegro._

_-Calma papá- Pan dijo al escuchar el tono de su padre.- Es la cita de Bra- Respondió._

_Gohan sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría, él había pensado que entre ellos pasaba algo, que él no le era indiferente a Bra, pero al parecer se había equivocado, y de inmediato comenzó a sentir un vacio en el pecho, y el hambre se le quito._

_-Ya se me hizo tarde, nos vemos en la noche, te diviertes mucho Pan y pórtate bien- Dijo Gohan y salió rumbo al trabajo._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**_

Todo el día había tenido la mente distraída, dándole vueltas a todo el asunto de Bra, y llegar a casa con ese silencio de los mil demonios, tampoco ayudaba a dejar de pensar en ella, no aguantando mas, se levanto del sillón y fue hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? Ya es muy tarde- Dijo Videl.

-¿Ahora me vas a encerrar?, solo voy a dar una vuelta Videl, no soporto el silencio de esta casa- Respondió brusco.

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa Gohan? No me hables así- Contesto la pelinegra enfadada.

-No pasa nada, en esta maldita casa nunca pasa nada Videl- Gohan dijo dejando perpleja a Videl y se fue dando un portazo.

Mientras tanto Bra, Pan y Trunks ya estaban en la fiesta, cuando ingresaron, Kyo ya estaba allí y en cuando vio a la peliazul se dirigió a ella.

-Hola Bra, te ves hermosa- Dijo el chico.

-Gracias- Bra sonrió, pero su sonrisa era por educación ya que en el fondo estaba completamente arrepentida de haber aceptado la invitación del chico.

-¿Quieres que bailemos?- Pregunto Kyo.

-No, ahora no, mejor tráeme algo de beber por favor- Dijo ella educada y el chico obedeció.

-¿Qué pasa Bra? Parece que estas con Kyo a la fuerza- Pan comento al ver el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Nada, solo no estoy de ánimo para citas, pero ya, lo que sea- Bra dijo desganada.

Pan y Trunks comenzaron a bailar, la pelinegra sonreía satisfecha ya que su novio era la sensación pero afortunadamente, él solo tenía ojos para ella. La noche siguió y Bra seguía evadiendo cualquier contacto con Kyo, el cual ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, mientras pasaba la noche el chico subía de copas y su sentidos y su paciencia comenzaron a ceder.

-Anda Bra vamos a bailar- Kyo se dirigió a ella con palabras un tanto torpes por el alcohol.

-No gracias, ¿Por qué no bailas con alguien más?- Bra intento quitárselo de encima de una vez por todas.

-Jajá para nada Bra, tu viniste conmigo y vamos a bailar- El chico la tomo un tanto brusco por el brazo, y ella volteo a todos lados intentado buscar a su hermano o a Pan pero al parecer no estaban por ningún lado, así que accedió a bailar, para después ahora si quitárselo de encima, al terminar la canción ella se alejo de la pista y salió de la casa, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco así que camino un poco, pero Kyo la siguió y la empujo en un callejón oscuro y como ya estaba falto de sentidos, intento besarla a la fuerza.

-Déjame en Paz- Chillo la peliazul, pero el chico no cedía y posteriormente intento tocarla por debajo de su vestido, ella forcejeo con él, pero aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte para quitárselo de encima, las lagrimas de desesperación comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y de un momento a otro ya no sintió a Kyo encima de ella, cuando abrió los ojos vio la inconfundible figura de Gohan frente a ella pero dándole la espalda, estaba mirando hacia donde estaba Kyo semi noqueado. En la mano de Gohan se comenzó a formar una bola de energía, obviamente su intención era matar al chico.

-Morirás infeliz- Dijo con enfado Gohan, desde hacia muchísimo tiempo que no sentía una ira crecer de esa manera dentro de él, en primer lugar ya estaba enfadado porque Bra tenía una cita, así que cuando salió de la Montaña Paoz fue directamente a buscar la dichosa fiesta y ahora se encontraba con ese infeliz tratando de abusarla, en su interior algo se encendió, nadie absolutamente nadie iba a tocar a su Bra, sí su Bra. Bra se puso inmediatamente enfrente de él y cuando lo vio no podía creer que se trataba del siempre alegre y noble Gohan, su mirada era oscura y siniestra, casi como la de su padre, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus facciones más marcadas.

-No lo hagas, no vale la pena- Dijo ella con angustia y de manera decidida puso su mano en el pecho de Gohan, pero él aun mantenía la bola de energía apuntando, así que Bra puso su otra mano en la mejilla de Gohan y él ladeo un poco la cabeza al contacto, cerro su puño llevándose la energía y posteriormente con un poco de agresividad puso su mano en la cintura de Bra y emprendió vuelo rápidamente, ella no dijo ni una sola palabra, ya que en la expresión de Gohan aun se denotaba enfado. Bra se sintió mal, como si hubiera traicionado a Gohan, no sabía porque, es decir, ella estaba enamorada de él, pero entre ellos no había nada más que una amistad, aun así se sentía culpable así que cuando aterrizaron en la casa de Gohan solo atino a decir:

-Lo siento Go- Dijo casi en un susurro, pero perfectamente audible para Gohan, el cual solo desvió la mirada de la de ella, y Bra se metió en la casa cabizbaja


End file.
